12 Spirits
by BlackThornedLillies
Summary: When Kouji's Trailmon has someone else riding in it, the world gets turned upside down and there are 12 Spirits instead of 10! Rewrite of 04. R&R Definetly not what you would expect.


Lillies here. Welcome to my first fic. Well, first one published. This is a rewrite of 04. There may be romance, there may not be. And I'm going to warn u now, I don't write very quickly, thus I probably won't update as quickly as some may want, if u even want me to update, but what ever. That was a run on sentence...

All Aboard

"Which one will you choose?" asked the voice again. She stared at the phone, then looked up at the trains in the room with her. She wandered about the room, wondering where this was leading to... "Just pick one," called the voice again. _FINE!_ she thought. She pulled her brown hair behind her ear as she did the whole 'eeny-meeny-miny-moe' deal. She finally picked a tealish looking train. Climbing onto the train, she noticed it was empty.

"Oh, fun... all by myself..." she muttered as the door closed behind her, causing her to gasp. She jiggled the door handle, but it wouldn't open. "SHIT!" Just as she cursed, the train started moving. She stared out the window as the train disappeared down the tunnel. She collapsed onto one of the old style seats on the train. Before she knew it, she was banging her head on the glass window behind her, eventually giving herself a headache. She closed her hazel eyes, thinking she was a complete idiot for answering that stupid message. Her head band was wrapped around her short, brown hair and reflected light from the metal on it. (Think kinda like Naruto's head band, without the symbol, and worn like Sakura's) She wore a tight, black T with the words "I used to have superpowers but my therapist took them away" scribbled on it in red letters. Her back and red plaid skirt came down to the middle of her thighs and underneath her skirt was a pair of black biker shorts. Her green and purple Vans clashed terribly with her outfit.

She jumped as she heard the door from the other car opening. A boy with long, black hair stepped in, giving her an odd stare.She sighed from relief as she realized it was no one to fear.

"Hi..." she said as he continued to stare at her.

"Hi," he said back. He took a seat across from her, continuing to stare. They stayed quiet like that for a few minutes before she finally got fed up.

"Is there a problem?" she asked. He raised an eyebrow. "Is there something in my teeth?"

"No."

"Then why are you staring?" He didn't answer her. He just blinked a few times before turning to see out the window. He barely noticed her taking a seat next to him. "So..." she said. "You get that weird message too?" He snapped his head around, coming close to getting whiplash from it.

"Yeah. You got one too?"

She smirked when she realized that she found something to interest him. "Yeah. I did... I'm Rei Okasi, you?" she asked, sticking out her hand for him to shake. He glanced at it before shaking it.

"Kouji Minamoto."

"Sweet..." she said back. "So... you got any idea where we're going?"

"No..."

"Me neither." She adjusted the headband that sat at the top of her head. Awkward silence filled the train car. It was beginning to bug her... Eventually, she couldn't stand it. "I spy something gold!" she blurted out. Kouji gaved her an odd look.

"What?"

"I spy something gold!" she repeated. Kouji rolled his eyes, implying that he wasn't going to play. She was amazed when he answered.

"The arm rests." She blinked, then pretended to be upset.

"AW MAN! YOU GOT IT!" She flashed him a smile. "Your turn." He began looking around when the train came to an abrupt halt, causing Rei and Kouji to fly out of their seat. Kouji landed on his stomach while Rei landed on her back with her legs folding over her. She was glad she wore those shorts under her skirt. After sitting up correctly, Rei yelled out in frustration. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!"

"We... stopped..." Kouji pointed out the obvious. Rei stood up and brushed her self off.

"Well, I know THAT much, but..." Suddenly, her cell phone started glowing, as did Kouji's. She guarded her eys with her arm, and when the light subsided, her self was gone...

And replaced with some weird black and purple device...

"Welcome to the Digital World," a familiar voice said. "This is your detector."

"You get that?" Rei asked. When Kouji stayed silent, she figured a yes. Suddenly, the scenery changed outside. She rished over to a window, staring at the beautiful world that she saw before her. She saw luscious, green forests, wide meadows, creatures running every which way as they attacked eachother, flying marshmellows with faces, and a really big hole... She decided to turn around.

"Had enough?" Kouji asked suddenly. Rei nodded.

"I've seen some pretty weird things in my life, but I've never seen such a big hole..."

"It seems bottomless..." Kouji said absentmindedly. His comment made her space out for a bit. It... was... it was completely empty... as if that part of the world just... disappeared. She wasn't brought out of her thoughts until the train stopped again at a train station and the doors opened wide. Kouji just stared at the door. Realizing_he_ wasn't going to check it out, Rei stood and cautiously walked over to the door. She stepped out and spun around a few times, making it obvious that it was safe. Kouji stepped out a few moments later. Once he was completely out of the train, it spoke to them.

"Vell, I have completed my mission. Good luck kinder." Once the train spoke, Rei's jaw dropped. Kouji pushed her jaw back up for her.

"H-How... HOW? YOU! YOU!" Rei stuttered.

"How did you talk?" Kouji translated. The train just scoffed.

"Vell, hov are _you_ speaking kinder?" the train asked.

"Um... voice box?"

"So, hov vould you expect _me_ to speak?"

"But, you're a _train_," Rei pointed out. "Maybe you didn't know that...?"

The train scoffed again. "HOV RUDE! I am Trailmon! Not this _train_ you speak of! Vat rudeness!" And with that, thr Trailmon left.

"WAIT! YOU CAN'T LEAVE US HERE!" Rei called again.

"Fine a spirit and you can leave!" the Trailmon called back.

At this, Rei scoffed. "Spirit. What the hell is going on here?"

"Who knows..." Kouji added. Rei was bout to kick the ground when her 'detector' began making odd noises, Kouji's too. They both pulled out the strange devices as a weird sphere appeared on its screen. There was a yellow dot pointing south of them.

"Is this a map?" Rei asked.

"You're asking me?" Koji asked.

* * *

Rei and Kouji walked down a dirt path in the middle of a forest when the yellow dot on the screen just disappeared.

"OH GREAT!" Rei yelled, throwing her hands in the air. "I knew we should've asked those kids for directions! But, no! We have a map! Just like a man..." Rei continued ranting about how men are stupid and need to ask for directions once in a while. It was Kouji's turn to roll his eyes when he noticed a large hole...

"It wuold be safer to stay away from creepy holes in the wall, right?" Kouji interrupted Rei's ranting.

"Obviously..." Rei said, turning her head to see what Kouji meant. Yes, it was a very large, dark, and creepy hole. "Should we?"

"Did we come here to play it safe?" Kouji questioned as he moved towards the hole.

"I'm not sure _what_ exactly we came here for..." Rei's words went unheard as Kouji entered the dark cavern. She decided she had no choice but to follow. Getting split up in this world wasn't a very good idea. She walked down the stairs only to find that Kouji was indeed no where to be found. _Oh perfect!_ she thought. The one thing she knew was a bad thing to happen happened...

>Lillies > There. That's my first attempt. How'd I do?


End file.
